


SamBucky Drabbles

by MissTeiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Love, M/M, SOME OF THESE ARE SAD, but they have happy endings, sam wilson - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeiona/pseuds/MissTeiona
Summary: These are a collection of all of the sambucky drabbles that I've written for the people of twitter. (My twitter is @OSambucky, it's my pinned tweet. If you want to get one written for you please go to twitter 'cause I'm not gonna remember if its a comment here.)





	1. "I'm actually with you to the end of the line"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you would like me to write one for you, please go to my twitter, @OSambucky, and check my pinned tweet. Hope you enjoy!

It was hard for bucky after Steve left. 

He wouldn't sleep, getting him to eat was hard too, and most recently he’s been getting nightmares. It was the same thing each time, Steve stepping onto that platform and steve not coming back as, well, Steve. He came back, old and wrinkly. When he saw Steve sitting on the bench there was a sliver of hope, and a thought, ‘What if Steve came back without the serum?’. When he got a better look of Steve everything would disappear and it would only be him and Steve. He would walk toward him and ask steve ‘Why?’. Then steve would tell him all these horrible things, things he knows Steve wouldn't say, but they hit hard each time.

Bucky wouldn't scream as he threw himself out of bed, like some of his other nightmares. He would slowly wake, sit up and cry. It was always a silent cry, it hurt so much that he couldn't even bring himself to make any noise. 

Tonight was different, he cried loud and hard. He didn't care about waking up Sam, who had kindly offered to let him stay in his house so he wouldn't have to do this alone. So when the door opened and Sam was there, all he could do was cry harder. He heard the shuffle of feet against the floor and felt the bed dip, then warm arms wrapping around him. He couldn't help but turn around and hug Sam, his hands gripping his shirt like Sam was going to disappear. Sam hugged Bucky just as tight, one of his hands going to run its fingers through his hair.

“Nightmare?”

All bucky could do was nod. 

“You’re gonna be okay buck, I’m here” 

Bucky pulled away so he could look at Sam, a hurt and angry look on his face. 

“For how long? Everyone leaves me, Natasha, Steve and eventually you will too.” 

Sam gave a look of hurt and confusion, then realization.

“I’m not going to leave you Bucky, I promise.”

Sam brought his hands up to Buckys face and cupped his cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. He didn't want to, but Bucky leaned into the touch, his hands releasing the death grip on Sams shirt to gently grab Sam’s wrists. 

“Promises don't mean shit. You’ll leave me at some point.”

“I won't, you wanna know why?”

Bucky softly nodded.

“‘Cause I'm actually with you to the end of the line.”

Buckys eyes widened and he brought sam into another hug, he didn't even attempt to stop the tears that surfaced.

They sat there, together, for a long time. Long enough that, bucky had fallen asleep in his arms. Sam picked him up and laid him down on the bed. He attempted to let go, but Bucky kept his grip on his shirt. 

“Stay. Please, Sammy.”

He nodded and walked to the other side of the bed, climbing in and holding his arms open so Bucky could cuddle up to him. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and looked down at him. Buckys face was smushed into his chest, his left arm loosely wrapped around Sam's waist, still gripping his shirt and his legs tangled with Sam’s. Sam gave Bucky a kiss on the forehead and placed his chin atop Buckys head. That's how they fell asleep, both slept through the night with no issues, and even though some of the morning.


	2. "I don't care, I'm not leaving you. I wont ever leave you,"

The sound of hospital machines and the smell of bleach is what Sam woke up to.

He groaned and turned over, instantly regretting it as pain shot up his side. He managed not to yell, but a pained groan surfaced. He laid back in his original position and looked around, Bucky was sitting in the corner. There was another chair on sams side, so he assumed someone else was here too. He was slumped over, his head resting on his right hand and his hair covering his face. He was obviously sleeping and Sam didn't want to bother him, but he also wanted to know what happened.

“Bucky.”

Bucky shot up and was at his side in an instant. His hand gripping Sams as he sat in the second chair. Worry was all over Bucky’s face and it made him feel bad. Sam smiled to show that he was doing alright, it seemed to calm him somewhat. The grip he had on Sam’s hand softened, but he didn't let go.

“Yeah, Sammy?”

Bucky rarely called Sam that, he would always call him by his name or some stupid bird-related nickname.

“What happened?”

“Some asshole shot you down, it was one of our targets.”

Sam sighed, he was expecting something like this to happen.

“How long have I been out?”

Bucky shifted in his seat, then looked down.

“A week, they had to do some surgery to get the bullet out.”

Sam murmured a string of curses and turned his head away. He would probably have to stay home for a month or two to heal, which he didn't like. He looked over at Bucky again and took a long look at him. He was clearly tired, the bags under his eyes deeper than normal, his hair was clearly unbrushed and he smelled a bit. 

“Buck, go home.”

Bucky looked up at Sam like he was a mad man.

“No, I'm not gonna leave you here.”

He had a feeling like he’d say that.

“Bucky, you need to rest and take a shower.”

He smiled at the last part, to try to lighten the mood in the room. Bucky’s mood didn't change.

“I'm not leaving, It's my fault you’re in here.”

Sam attempted to sit up, pain once again shooting through his side. Bucky was quick to react, as he slowly helped sam relax into his original spot.

“Buck, it's not your fault, you can't--”

“Sam it is my fault. I should have stayed with you. I didn’t.”

Sam softly sighed and grabbed Buckys hand with both of his own. Bucky blamed himself for anything that went wrong, Sam hated that.

“It’s my fault, Sam. I don't know why you continue to put up with me. You shouldn’t have to.”

Sam brought Bucky’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

“If you’re trying to say that I should leave you, I'm not gonna do that.”

“You should, I’m nothing but a problem.”

Sam looked up at Bucky, a soft smile on his face, which confused Bucky.

“I don't care, I’m not leaving you. I won’t ever leave you, you wanna know why?”

Bucky nodded.

“Because I would never leave the person I love.”

Bucky finally released the tears he had been holding back, he gently moved so he could hold Sam in a hug. They stayed like that for a while, until Sam pulled away. He placed a kiss on Buckys lips and looked him in the eyes. Bucky smiled.

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too Buck, but when was the last time you showered?” 

They both laughed, the mood in the room finally changing into something happier.


	3. "is that my hoodie?"

“I know Alpine, I miss Sam too.”

Alpine purred and sat directly on Bucky’s lap. It had only been a couple of days since Sam left to go on a mission, but to Bucky, it felt like years. He looked down at the fluffy white cat that was looking back up at him.

“Meow”

He sighed. Looking up at the tv that had been playing in the background.

“I hope he comes home soon.”

Bucky paused, he was really head over heels for this man huh? 

Alpine meowed again and hopped off his lap. With nothing else to do, Bucky followed. He followed Alpine all the way to Sam’s room. He watched as Alpine pushed the door open with his body.

“You know Sam doesn't like you in his room, you leave hair everywhere.”

He continued to watch as Alpine hopped up on Sam’s bed and walked over to one of the pillows. He used his paw to swat the pillow off the bed and reveal a black hoodie. Curious, Bucky walked over to the side of the bed, picking up the pillow and the hoodie. He put the pillow back in its spot and held up the hoodie to get a better look at it. The back was a plain black but the front had a white cat sticking up the finger.

Bucky smiled and looked over at Alpine. Who had been looking at him expectantly. 

“I’m not gonna do what you want me too.”

Alpine sat there, staring at him.

“Fine.”

He pulled on the hoodie and looked in the nearest mirror. It was pretty big on him, the arms were too long and the bottom reached mid-thigh. Bucky loved it. He looked over at Alpine who had hopped off of the bed and made his way to the door. Bucky followed, closing the door back to its original place. He followed Alpine back to the couch and sat down, Alpine hopping back into his lap.

\------------------------------

The sound of keys jingling and the feeling of weight leaving his lap is what woke up Bucky. He slowly opened his eyes and looked toward the door. He smiled when he realized it was only sam. He stood up, to meet Sam at the door but paused when Sam turned to look at him.

“Is that my hoodie?”

Sam pointed at Bucky and Bucky pointed at Sam.

Sam had on Bucky’s favorite hoodie, it was a plain grey with little cat ears on the hood. They both were equally as confused, and they both nodded to answer each other's questions.

“Bucky, how did you get my hoodie? I hid it under my pillow.”

He shrugged.

“I followed Alpine into your room and he knocked over the pillow. How did you get mine?”

“I walked into your room and took it out of your closet.” 

He then pointed over to Apline who was innocently cleaning his paw. 

“I doubt it had anything to do with the cat.”

Bucky shrugged and Sam smiled.

“You look nice in my hoodie though, I’d even say you look cute.”

Sam walked up to bucky a placed a light kiss on his nose, then walked away. Bucky just stood there, cheeks slowly turning red and his heart thumping in his chest.


	4. "you need to learn to love yourself before you love anyone else"

Bucky stood there at Sam’s door, roses and a hand-written letter in his hands. Steve was by his side, smiling brightly like he always does.

“You're gonna be fine Buck. Stop worrying so much. All ya gotta do is ask him to be your boyfriend and it’ll go from there.”

He opened his mouth to protest but it was too late, Sam opened the door and was already ushering him in. He followed behind sam as he lead him to his small kitchen where dinner was already set up. They did this often, had dinner together and watched a movie, but Bucky was shakey this time, so of course, sam noticed.

“You doing alright Buck?”

He nodded, he didn't trust his words. He would probably end up studdering and messing everything up. Like I always do. 

He let out a deep breath at the thought, Sam raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled, but it wasn't convincing enough. 

“Really, are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright sam.”

It came out sounding a lot smaller than he intended. He cursed himself for sounding so small and moved to go put the roses on the counter. He turned around, only for Sam to trap him against it. His cheeks grew pink and his eyes went everywhere but Sam’s. He hated and loved the fact that Sam could tell when he wasn't feeling okay or when something was plaguing his mind. 

“Bucky.”

He wanted to wait to give Sam the letter, but he placed it in front of sam, waiting as he unfolded it. He watched as sams eyes trailed the paper, his eyes widening at a particular word. Sam looked at Bucky slowly, his cheeks visibly darkened.

“Buck, I-..”

Bucky’s heart dropped, he knew he was assuming, seeing that sam didn't even finish his sentence but he couldn't help it. 

“This is stupid, I’m sorry Sam.”

He looked at Sam, who had read the letter over again and Bucky gave Sam a look. It wasn't his normal look, this one was filled with something Sam had seen before.

“What are you apologizing for?”

He couldn't find an actual answer for that, because he didn't even know.

“I-... I meant everything I wrote, Sam…”

He looked over to the side, tears started to form, something he hated. It made him feel weak. You are weak.

He pushed the thought aside and took a deep breath before continuing. He looked at Sam, who nodded, telling him that it was okay to continue.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same. It was stupid of me to even write the letter, to think that you like me too. I mean, how could you…”

A single tear fell.

“I’m a mess. I'm unstable. Look at me, look at this.”

Tears flowed freely as he gestured to his arm. I don't deserve anything, this arm, my arm, has caused so much death and it will only continue to do just that.

Sam cupped his cheeks and Bucky broke down, his body moving with how hard he was crying. Sam didn't say anything as he pulled Bucky closer to him. Bucky continued to talk, though it was hard to understand him. He was able to make out a few sentences, ones he didn't like to hear come from Bucky.

“I’m not worth it.”  
“I don't deserve to…(something, he couldn't understand)

Sam held him until he calmed down, his sobs turning into hiccups. He gently moved Bucky so he could look into his eyes.

“You never let me finish my sentence.”

Bucky nodded, signaling him to continue.

“I was trying to say, that I love you too buck.”

Sam smiled before continuing.

“But, you need to learn to love yourself before you love anyone else.”

Bucky stared wide-eyed.

“I didn't even finish my sentence and you went into self destruct mode.”

“I’m sorry Sam.”

“You don't need to apologize back, but I want you to do something for me.”

Bucky nodded.

“I want you to repeat after me, Okay?”

He nodded again.

“Okay, repeat after me… I love James Buchanan Barnes because he is amazing and every single inch of him is beautiful.”

Bucky stilled, but he said it anyway. It made him feel better and he smiled.

“That's what I want you to say to yourself every time you look in the mirror, say it out loud too. It helps.”

Bucky nodded and smiled.

“Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah, buck?”

“Can we eat now, I’m kinda hungry.”


	5. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND"

Sam and Bucky’s apartment had a strict no animal policy. 

Bucky knew this, but did he care? No. Every week was something new with him but until now, everything he brought into the house was small. Once it was a frog, which Sam refused to touch. Another time it was a snake, Sam screamed louder than Buckys ever heard him scream before. On another occasion, it was a wolf spider, Bucky did that one on purpose. It was annoying, and cute, that Bucky would bring in something new each week and beg Sam to let him keep it. Each time Sam would say no and remind Bucky of the no animal rule. Each time Bucky would pout and slowly walk away to put the animal back where he found it.

Tonight was different. Bucky was out of the apartment on his normal nightly walk and he couldn't help but backtrack when he heard a shuffle in the alleyway he passed. He stood at the entrance of the alley and listened, confirming his suspicions when another shuffle was heard. He slowly walked in, hand on his knife he always carried on him and called out.

“Hello?”

The response he got wasn't the one he was expecting. A small ‘meow’ is what he got. He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight and the sight instantly melted his heart. It was a small black kitten. He kneeled down an held his hand out for the kitten, who with a little trouble, came over to him and sniffed, rubbing her head on Bucky's hand. After a while the kitten, who bucky named Shadow, allowed him to pick her up and Bucky damn near cried. The poor cat was missing her front legs! 

With some inspection, Bucky could tell it was a birth defect and nothing serious. That didn't mean he didn't feel bad for her. So, Bucky made the executive decision to take the cat home. He wrapped Shadow up in his jacket and made the trip back to the apartment. It was easy to get past the lady at the front desk, he made sure to thank Shadow for being quiet as he walked up the stairs to his floor. The only person he had to worry about was Sam. 

Bucky opened the door to the apartment and was met with an upset Sam. 

“What took you so long?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

“I got caught up with…something.”

Shadow thought that was her cue and stuck her head out of his jacket, letting out a loud meow. Bucky gave a sheepish smile and unwrapped Shadow from his jacket.

“Surprise?”

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!”

Shadow hid back in Buckys jacket and Bucky looked down at her, comforting the kitten in his arms.

“You scared her Sam!”

Sam through his hands up and turned away. Bucky followed behind him, watching as Sam sat on the couch putting his head in his hands. Bucky sat on the floor in front of him, legs crossed.

“Explain Buck, why did you bring the cat home?”

Bucky slowly pulled the Shadow out of his jacket and held her up.

“Look.”

Sam sighed and looked up, his look instantly going soft when he noticed the cats lack of front legs.

“The landlords gonna be mad Buck.”

Buckys eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. Sam couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. 

“I'm assuming you named her already?”

He nodded.

“Her name is Shadow!”

“Well, go give Shadow a bath and then come to bed. We’ll figure out if you can keep her in the morning.”


End file.
